


Typical Chosen One Business

by NoirAngel011



Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adora and Luz bonding, Adora's insecure, Chosen Ones, F/F, Fighting, Luz gets kidnapped, Swift Wind being Swift Wind, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: It turns out that there are still some clones on Etheria that want to avenge Horde Prime’s defeat. Luz might have underestimated what that meant when she volunteered to join Adora on a mission to track them down.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Luz Noceda, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Typical Chosen One Business

“We’re getting signals on the western edge of the Whispering Woods. I think that the clones are camping out there,” Adora said, looking at her tracker pad. Glimmer nodded.

“We’ll send out a mission. Adora, you’ll go as She-Ra. Any other volunteers?” Glimmer looked around the war table. Luz’s hand shot up.

“I wanna go! Pleeaasseee let me go! I can fight!” Luz begged. Glimmer studied her.

“I dunno, you’re just a kid.” Bow said.

“You send Frosta on missions! She’s barely older than me!” Luz pointed out.

“Frosta has magic,” Catra supplied.

“I have glyphs!” Luz pulled an ice glyph from her bag and produced an ice pillar on the table. “I know how to fight. I took down the Emperor, what’re a few corrupt clones?”

Glimmer and Adora exchanged a look.

“I suppose you can go in that case. Adora, you’ll have to watch out for her. Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone filled out of the war room and Adora and Luz went to get ready for their mission. After a quick She-Ra transformation that for some reason left Luz blushing, they were on their way, riding Swift Wind out towards the western part of the woods.

They landed just far enough away from the camp to not be seen.

“Okay Swifty, you stay here. Luz and I got this.” Adora said as she slid off the flying unicorn.

“Oh come on! I could smash them all with my hooves in minutes!” Swift Wind protested. Luz giggled.

“That would be too easy,” she said. 

Adora and Luz started their trek out to the camp. They crouched below the bush line and studied them. 

“Okay, so we’re gonna go in and you’re gonna hit those two clones over there with a fire spell. I’ll take out those four with my sword, then you go for that tent-full with plants. Trap them there and I’ll circle back.” Adora instructed. Luz nodded.

They jumped through the bushes and into the camp one at a time, Luz first since she was smaller.

She powered up a glyph and tossed it at one of the clones, catching him off guard. The other turned to look at her as his brother burst into flames and Luz rushed to power the other and toss it to the clone before diving back into the tree line to hide until they were burned down.

She watched as Adora took down a larger group of clones like it was just another Tuesday. It probably was for her. This was like her job, Luz guessed. Slowly, she snuck out of the bushes and towards the tent Adora had pointed out so she could trap them, plant glyph ready.

Suddenly, the young human-turned-witch was grabbed by a robotic hand. Her eyes widened as she held up to eye level with the clone. It gave her a wicked grin before she was being carried off into the woods. Luz tried to kick it but it held her out of the way. She tried to go for her glyphs but couldn’t reach her bag.

“ADORA!” She cried out for the older girl. Adora’s head snapped up from the clones she was dismantling.

“Luz!” she called back before racing off for the girl. Her boots hit the ground heavily as she ran, trying to catch up with the clone, but he was out of sight by the time she reached where he had been. Adora looked around frantically.

“Swift Wind!” she yelled. Hse could cover more ground from the air. The horse in question came bursting through the trees.

“What’s wrong?!” He asked, scared and confused.

“A clone took Luz! We gotta find her!” Adora explained as she hopped onto her noble steed. Swift Wind took off, flying in the direction the clone had gone. They had left the Whispering Woods now and were flying over a village. 

The reformed clones of Horde Prime lived among civilians. That meant that the bad ones blended in. A little girl walking with a clone wouldn’t be suspicious. Adora just searched for Luz’s messy brown hair.

She heard a cry and steered Swift Wind down towards it. She could hear it coming from a back alley behind some shops. She hopped off the winged unicorn and ran towards the sound. A few villagers looked at her weird, but seeing She-Ra running around towns wasn’t actually that uncommon. In the rebuilding of Etheria it was a lot easier to use She-Ra for a lot of jobs and she was the ex-Rebellion’s go-to for rescue missions.

Adora breathed a sigh of relief as she found Luz there. She was pinned against the wall by the clone. Adora readied her sword. She had time this just right. Any sudden movement and the clone would hear her and then she risked hurting Luz.

She dove in and slammed her sword into the clone. He fell to the ground, short-circuiting.

“Adora!” Luz exclaimed. She looked terrified but happy. Adora smiled at her as she pulled her into a hug, picking her up.

“Did he hurt you?!” Adora asked, looking Luz over. She shook her head.

“No. I’m okay.” Adora nodded slowly. She transformed back into her usual self, walking Luz back to Swift Wind as she left the clone there.

They climbed aboard the horse, making a beeline for Bright Moon. It was an unspoken agreement that after that they shouldn’t go back to the camp. It would have to be taken care of another day.

“I’m sorry,” Luz whispered as they flew back. She was seated in front of Adora and Adora placed a hand on her head gently, the other one holding onto Swift Wind’s mane to keep both of them stable.

“Why?” Adora asked. Luz sniffled.

“I wasn’t paying attention and was being reckless. I treated it like a game when we were on a serious mission.” Luz hung her head and leaned back against Adora.

“It’s okay, Luz. You weren’t being reckless. Nobody can predict their movements. I’m just glad that you’re safe.” Adora assured her. Luz nodded apprehensively.

“If you say so,” she said solemnly. 

“Hey, don’t be sad. Not every mission goes perfectly. I’ve failed tons of missions. We’ve had a lot of times that we were just lucky to get out alive. That’s what’s important. They can be taken out another day.” Adora moved her hand down to Luz’s arm, rubbing gently.

“You? Fail a mission? But you’re supposed to be an all-mighty chosen one.”

Adora snorted. “I hardly feel like it sometimes. Being a ‘chosen one’ doesn’t make me any more special than anyone else. It was just a case of being in the right place at the right time.” Adora sighed. “In all honesty, most of the princesses are more powerful than me. All I’ve got is a sword and better hair as She-Ra.” 

Luz laughed.

“I like your hair better as Adora.”   
“Really?!” Adora asked, excited.

“Yeah, it suits you.” Luz could have sworn she saw stars appear around Adora’s head.

“Oh stars, don’t get her started,” Swift Wind mumbled. Luz giggled. Maybe being a chosen one wasn’t as great as her books made it out to be. She and Adora shared a smile. 

Yeah, she was pretty sure being herself was better. Adora had the same thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the ending is cheesy, no I don't care.


End file.
